


一个寻常的冬日午后

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉国设露中〉〉含点把米英〉〉Comedy





	一个寻常的冬日午后

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设露中  
> 〉〉含点把米英  
> 〉〉Comedy

当王耀走进院子里时看到的是这样的景象——

伊万·布拉金斯基右手提着砍柴用的沾满血的斧头，左手攥着个血糊糊的鸡脑袋，满脸不知所措。而那只没脑袋的毛没烫干净的鸡正一边抛头颅洒热血一边在院内蹦跶，引得看院黄狗直吠。

他坐高铁赶往黑龙江，从哈尔滨乘大巴辗转到小县城，再租了辆面包车在泥旮瘩路上颠簸了大半天看苞米地成波浪，浪得他都快吐了才到这儿，不过好歹还是赶在晚饭前到了。平安夜前一天王耀还纳闷自己好歹混了个几千岁，房产不说遍地至少也有那么个遍一二线城市，布拉金斯基虽寒酸点，但怎么就偏偏约他在东北这旮旯儿。

12月，在东北，脸颊非得冻得红得发紫，裹成了一头熊还直抖，冷得让人想往炕上躺。与此同时他也不知道布拉金斯基搞的是哪一茬——这绝对不可能是在为自己的重生庆贺，所有国家中（他指的是国家意识体，而不是人民）只有琼斯会对过生日这件事抱有如此的热情。

那其他原因呢？王耀没继续想了。他最近忙得只能堪堪顾着眼前的，他没功夫，不想去想，也想不起来了——布拉金斯基把很多事儿都忘了，没人争当怨妇，他索性也将某些记忆深埋了。

但是这时，王耀大概知道了是怎么回事。这完全是布拉金斯基硬塞给他让他回忆。他看了这景儿又想笑，又想哭，但因为冬天在东北哭哭唧唧估计得整出冰溜子来，所以他就咧嘴笑了。

他逮着将倒地不起的无头鸡的两个翅膀，然后对布拉金斯基说，还是我去煨鸡汤吧。

厨房被搞得一塌糊涂，明显是鸡与熊搏斗时留下来的狼藉，估摸着是布拉金斯基血刚放完没折脖子而是剁了鸡头一股脑想烫鸡毛，结果鸡跳了出来。王耀重新烫鸡，顺便打发了布拉金斯基去收拾血迹。散了会儿骚臭的鸡味后，王耀剖了这只生育能力强的壮年土鸡。除了它已经下下来的几只蛋，他又掏出来了个把卵石大小的，肉还十分皮实，怪不得剁了头还能蹦跶，比他们当年吃的那只好上太多了。他们当年吃的那玩意儿简直是他们自己，瘦弱得跟没有了似的，一整只鸡屁油没有，净是骨头，更别提蛋了。

结果那时候俩人你一口我一口，吃得像最后的晚餐，还腻腻歪歪的，想着王耀就起鸡皮疙瘩。鸡是那晚就一命呜呼，可却让他们活了下来，事后王耀心惊胆战：“我们就该要点大饼辣白菜吃，我真是昏了头，逮只鸡闹得鸡飞狗跳还跟你一起去讨个钵子把它烹了。”

“你该庆幸本田菊的人也昏了头。”王耀瞥了他一眼，布拉金斯基改口说他们总不能在这种美国佬英国佬吃火鸡的日子里大啖辣白菜吧。

那些都是布拉金斯基还是苏/联的意识体时说的，后来的布拉金斯基，正如前面所说，忘记了很多事。事实上他到底忘没忘，只有他自己晓得，也许他是为了保留一手在这个节骨眼上突然搬出这茬，在需要时跟王耀续续旧缘。王耀想到这里手里剁姜的速度慢了一下，回头看到抹完地，在灶台上偷吃蒸红肠的布拉金斯基。他笑着作势要打他，布拉金斯基跑来给他也喂了一片。

王耀嚼着红肠，想着退一步来讲也没所谓，反正他们现在是一根绳上的蚂蚱，正如琼斯跟他亲爱的柯克兰和英联邦等小兄弟是一根绳上的一串蚂蚱一样，该分时分该合时合，而现在以及很长一段时间的未来都需要他们“合”。这是琼斯把他们拽上一条船的。而恰巧王耀擅长逢场作戏，当作什么都没发生又好像什么都发生过，因而琼斯说他像政客，打太极拳。但转而想想像他那位柯克兰一般表面什么都没发生我不在乎内心其实在意得要死的也够极端了——柯克兰在伦敦轰炸时遍体鳞伤，罗斯福没加入前，丘吉尔让他在琼斯面前买惨，他非给自己包裹得严严实实不可。而王耀这边，他在伤口还新鲜时他就见了布拉金斯基，跟他做爱，背上两道深可见白骨的伤痕就大大喇喇地给布拉金斯基看。

他们堪比是另一对特殊关系，只是不结盟而已。其实结不结盟根本没所谓，因为这没什么两样。真正享有特殊关系的一对拿了结婚证又怎样，还不是一个有着严重天下为己任情怀在世界各处兴风作浪一个家里蹲自怨自艾。

这种念头让王耀愉悦，他定好了时拎了把马扎坐到正在阳光下逗狗的布拉金斯基旁。黄狗已不是当年那只，是帮他们守房子的当地老头的。他们的对话并没有从“你还记得吗”或是“你还记得啊”开始，也没有谈他们的同行或是目前共同的对手。

但是是王耀先开的口。他问：“最近身体怎么样？”

“老样子，还不错。”布拉金斯基说，大半红肠都被他拿去喂了狗。其实是很不好，失业率居高不下，竞选活动，以及严冬，极度的寒冷让国家这个大机器的零件运作迟缓了下来。

还有制裁，该死的制裁。

王耀知道他并不好，但具体有多不好他也不太清楚。他需要了解的是他必须知道的，毕竟虽然他们多得是时间，但时间终究是有限的。说实话，他对俄罗斯的关注甚至少于美国——很遗憾，但也在情在理。就像跑步时，跑在前头的人即便多次回头看自己的朋友，那也没有看跑在前面的人的后脑勺多。当然，当你跑到了第一那又是另一回事。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，大抵是有关今年冬天要比去年冷、食品涨价这些。过了一会儿他们无话可聊了，他们没有攒话题这种习惯，于是就静默着享受起阳光来。王耀闭上眼睛，深得这种静默是最让人惬意的，他什么都没想到，让大脑放空，阳光透过眼皮映入眼底的一片暖洋洋红彤彤的颜色。

狗静默了。空气中的反射着光的纤维灰尘静默了。最后连阳光也静默了下来。

这像是时间定格一瞬，又像已过去百年，而他们仍坐在这儿。先是被深色裤子包裹的腿暖和起来，再是身上，再是手脚。布拉金斯基眼睛眯起来，正常情况下是蓝紫色的眼睛在此时淡成阳光的颜色。王耀不这样，因为在脸颊热和起来之前他的头发会先烧起来。

直到这一份静好被高压锅发出的锐鸣声打破，王耀起身去卸掉阀子，随着气体一同泄出的鸡汤香味让狗蠢蠢欲动。还没完全好。他会再闷一会儿，那之后他会加入葱和盐，撇掉上层的油——眼红油荤的年代早已过去。

今天是12月25日，西方的圣诞节，但在这个中俄边界处的小镇闻不到丁点儿松枝圣女果味。没有红绿黄三色，更没有行踪诡异的红袍老人和他的鹿，与圣诞节无关。

他们有的是阳光、一锅鸡汤，在一个寻常也不算寻常的冬日午后。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 是兴致来了凑巧在最近写完了。一开始是想（根据个人经历）写宰鸡收拾鱼的傻吊场景——最后变成了个甜列巴。
> 
> PS：哈尔滨红肠巨好吃  
> PSS：冬天吸溜热汤晒太阳真舒服
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2017.12.23


End file.
